mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Proxima's Dark Codex
The Dark Codex '''is a large book of high-level evil spells successfully created via ancient starfire ink by the mindless Spectromancers, per the order of Proxima. It replaces the one belonging to the Mysticons, which has been drained dry of its immensely powerful light magic, many months ago, as Queen Necrafa had commanded that it "fill her with its power" upon her release from the desert prison dimension. It can only be created by ancient starfire ink, which Proxima had her mindless Spectromancers use to write with on many blank pages. Use Proxima then affixed the corrupted Dragon Disk on its cover Her very first spell (nonverbal) from it was calling forth the strong and mighty Vexicons from its sinister pages, whom she calls "her children." A rebellious, ambitious Mallory had found managed to retrieve ingredients to break a protective orb around Necrafa's mask fragment, so that she could try to overthrow her "mother" and Star Mistress, which had backfired. What becomes of it is unknown, as the Dragon Disk is no longer affixed to its cover but has regained its original golden color, no longer corrupted by Proxima's greater and darker topmost star magic. Magical Properties * '''Sentient Being Creation: '''Proxima's first act of her Dark Codex was to effectively call form the fiendish Vexicons- dark female counterparts of the Mysticons- from its pages, whom she refereed to as her "children." * '''Dark/Black Arts: It seems to possess a wide variety of very powerful spells associated with dark magic. * Potioneering: '''Certain spells show ingredients to make certain, sinister potions. * '''Magic Object Creation: It also has instructions to certain ingredients to certain artifacts or spells great, dark power; such as a wave-resonator. * Mystical '''Ability Augmentation: '''Unlike the thoroughly useless Codex of light, it appears to be fully capable of further developing and increasing, not only its creator's natural magical powers to higher levels, but those who actually come from the Dark Codex itself; such as the Vexicons, who had demonstrated much stronger abilities and far more techniques from each weapon, that were more effective in their very first fight against the Mysticons. Many more of its dark spells of pure evil were never revealed, as the creators choose not to expand more episodes, showing Proxima to display its strongest evil spells against the Mysticons. Appearances * Happily Never After (debut) * Monster Hunt (final appearance) The Dark Codex in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume (comic first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Chapter Books * Trivia *It is the very first evil counterpart of an ancient, mystical object of immense magical power and high-level spells. About the Dark Codex * "She's trying to create another one. Another Codex." * "How do you create a new Codex?" * "With starfire ink from the Library of the Eternal Equinox." * "Proxima must have used her Dark Codex to create them." * "There must be something in the Dark Codex that can unlock that bubble." Category:Items Category:Equipment